Cecilia in Wonderland
Movies Spoof HeroesAndVillainsRock's in Walt Disney's "Alice in Wonderland" ( 1951) Cast: *Alice - Cecilla (We're Back A Dinosaurs Story) *Alice's Sister - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Dinah as Herself *White Rabbit as Himself *Doorknobs - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dodo - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Donald Duck and Daffy Duck (Disney Cartoon and Looney Tunes) *Walrus - Horton (Horton Hears A Who (1997/2008)) *Carpenter - Manny (IceAge) *Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound *Flowers - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Isabella & Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb), The Harem Girls (Aladdin), Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast), Duchess and Marie (The Aristocats), Anastasia, Abigail (Once Upon A Forest), Adult Kiara and Nala (The Lion King II Simba's Pride), Jeesie (Toy Story 2), Rapunzel (Tangled), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Adult Kiara and Nala (The Lion King II Simba's Pride), Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Golden Harp (Fun and Francy Free), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Kanga and Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) and The Gopssing Elephant (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Bird in the Tree - TinkerBell (Peter Pan) *Cheshire Cat as Himself *Mad Hatter - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dormouse - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Tugly Wood Creatures - Various Animals *Three Cards Painting - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *Marching Card - Rhino Guards Pink Elephants Boats and Train (Robin Hood/Dumbo/Theodore Tugboat/Thomas and Friends) *Queen of Hearts as Herself *King of Hearts - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Jurors as Themselvses Scene: #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 2 - Cecilia in Bored/"In World Of My Own" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 3 - White Rabbit/"I'm Late" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 4 - Cecilia meets Tigger/Bottle On The Table #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Cecilia/(The Sailor's Hornpipe/"The Caucus Race") #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 6 - Cecilia meet meets Donald Duck and Daffy Duck/"How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hands?" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 7 - The Elephant and the Mammoth #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 9 - A Hound with a Leader/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 10 - Garden Flowers Talking/"All in the Golden Afternoon" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 11 - Cecilia meets Snake/'How Doth the Little Crocodile' #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Cecilia #Cecilia in Wonderland part 13 - Cecilia meets The Cheshire Cat/"Twas Brilling" #Cecilia in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party Part 2/ The White Rabbit Arrives Again #Cecilla in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Cecilia in wonderland Part 17 - Cecilia Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice"/"I'm Odd" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/the Queen of Hearts #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 19 - Cecilia Plays Croquet #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 20 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 21 - Cecilia's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 22 - Cecilia's Fight and Finale #Cecilia in Wonderland Part 23 - End Credits Gallery: Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Alice Anita_Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Alice's Sister DSC00434.JPG|Liz as Dinah The White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.jpg|The White Rabbit as White Rabbit Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as The Doorknob Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Dodo NEW Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck Daffy Duck.png|and Daffy Duck as Tweedledee and Tweedledum HORTONHD3.jpg|Horton as Mr. Walrus Mammy.jpg|Manny as Carpentar Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Bill the Lizard Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling, Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano, Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella and Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|and Fireside Girls, Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel, Stitch.jpg|Stitch, Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Flowers Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Caterpillar as Butterfly Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat as Himself Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg|Taran as Mad Hatter Roo.jpg|Roo as Dormouse Cooper the Troll.png| Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Three Card Painter LeFou.jpg|LeFou as King of Hearts Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoof